John Edwards: Support The Troops, End The War
by user Lew In yet another attempt at seeming to Support the Troops while undermining them, Democrat party hopeful and former failed vice-presidential candidate, ‘silky’ John Edwards, better known as the “Breck Girl,” has launched a new web site, Support the troops. End the war. Edwards, before he was elected to the Senate to represent North Carolina, was known as a pretty slick lawyer well practiced in glib speech. His talent of misleading juries into awarding clients, and him self, huge multi-million dollar judgments is put into practice on his new venture as he skillfully blends a feigned Support for the Troops with his anti-war message. In a large bold block, titled “Reclaiming Patriotism,” he enunciates, “Throughout our history, military men and women and their families have sacrificed for America. The troops in Iraq and their families continue to sacrifice today. So this Memorial Day Weekend, John Edwards is asking the American people to give some part of their weekend in return—to honor and remember all those who have gone before in service to our country, and to let our government know we want to honor our troops by ending the war and bringing them home.” “This Memorial Day weekend, John Edwards is asking that we all take responsibility for the country we love and the brave men and women who protect us. As citizens, let’s volunteer in support of our troops, and offer our service to honor theirs. As Americans, let’s take a moment to join in prayer for our troops. And as patriots, let’s gather together this weekend and make our voices heard. It’s up to us. If we are loud enough, and clear enough, we can end this war. Because it really is possible to stop a president who believes he can do no wrong—it just takes people with the courage to do what’s right.” In what we have come to expect from the Democrat party as they strive to ruin the country and reform it into a rebirth of the failed Soviet Union, nowhere is there any mention of Supporting our Troops on to Victory, as was largely seen throughout World War Two by both major party’s. In a shameless show of obfuscation, he posts links to real and honest Troop Supporters Anysoldier.com, Operation Gratitude and Troopcarepackage.com. I also notice a definite lack of acknowledgement for Appeal for Courage, a growing number of our Brave Troops calling on Congress to Support their Mission. While in the Senate, Edwards Voted YES on authorizing air strikes in Kosovo. (Mar 1999), Voted YES on allowing all necessary force in Kosovo. (May 1999), Voted YES on authorizing use of military force against Iraq. (Oct 2002) and Voted NO on $86 billion for military operations in Iraq & Afghanistan. (Oct 2003). On The Issues, John Edwards Under his “10 things to do this memorial Day Weekend” is; “Get vocal. Buy a bunch of poster-board and markers. At a picnic or with family and friends, make signs that say “SUPPORT THE TROOPS - END THE WAR.” Bring them to your local Memorial Day parade. Then take a digital photo of yourself and your family or friends holding up the poster and tell us about it. We’ll include it in a “Democracy Photo Album” on our site.” He is actually calling for anti-war displays at Memorial Day Activities! How dishonorable is that to our Veterans who have sacrificed much to keep America free? And, send his photos so he can post them? Photos of anti-war displays dishonoring American Veterans who paid the ultimate sacrifice? Can a politician sink any lower? Most telling in the Democrat party’s anti-America stance is that with all their calls for withdrawing the Troops (only from Iraq, mind you) is that nowhere do we hear or see them calling for our nations Police Forces to withdraw from high crime areas of our own major cities. Of course, there is no political gain in making that call. Using the Troops for a campaign stunt as this goes well beyond wrong. Don’t forget, it was the Democrat party that demanded no mention of 9/11 be made during the 2004 campaign, complained endlessly about President Bush appearing in a flight suit after flying out to the USS Abraham Lincoln who failed to garner a majority Veteran support while running a ‘self proclaimed phony war hero.’ Playing political football with the funding for our Troops while in harm’s way and now using honest support sites to gather material for his campaign shows just how low the Democrat party has slid today. If they honestly were that concerned over the Troops and this war, they would pass a bill defunding the war immediately, in effect surrendering to terrorism and force the Troops home. Of course, that places the failure square on their shoulders. Don’t fall for a slick lawyers ploy. Support for the Troops is secondary to his desire for campaign material and adding to his personal fortune, at our expense. Lew __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User LewWaters Category: May 14, 2007 Category: John Edwards Opinions Category: Memorial Day Opinions Category: 2008 Campaign Opinions Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions Category: Veterans Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.